The present invention is directed to a product for use in wiping oil dip-sticks of vehicles when checking the oil level. It is well-known that such a task can be unpleasant due to the splashing or splattering oil, as well as tedious, since such requires a rag or material by which to wipe the dip-stick, which is not usually readily and conveniently available.